Veredicto
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Para Jin, aquelas mudanças eram necessárias e ele o faria. E com certeza, um dia iria realizar seus desejos. - Yaoi.
1. Prólogo

**Desclaimer: **Samurai Champloo e seus personagens me pertencem, não ganho nada com esse fic alem de diversão. Mas um dia ganharei um Mugen de presente de Natal, mindá?

* * *

**Nome da Fic:** Veredicto  
**Autor:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Shipper:** Mugen/Jin  
**Classificação:** M (Por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Mystery/Drama/Crime/Romance  
**Beta-reader:** Coelha-chan (Minha querida Taichou)  
**Resumo:** Para Jin, aquelas mudanças eram necessárias e ele o faria. E com certeza, um dia iria realizar seus desejos.

**Capa:** _http(:)//img001(.)groups(.)im/pic//P/2009/08/16/00000000230868fb0123246af74715ba(.)jpg_ - tire os parenteses.

* * *

**Prólogo -**

Ele precisava deixar aquele lugar, aquelas lembranças para trás, e foi o que fez.

Embarcou no primeiro avião para a Inglaterra.

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer – naquele momento – mas aqueles sentimentos o corroíam por dentro.

_Vingança, _era uma palavra que não existia e seu vocabulário, não era isso que queria, pois a vingança fez com que seus pais e seu sensei, as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, morressem daquela forma.

_Justiça, _era a única coisa que lhe era conveniente, com ela conseguiria a sua paz ou em outras palavras, sua vingança adquirida de forma correta.

Aquelas mudanças eram necessárias e ele o faria. E com certeza, um dia iria realizar seus desejos.

* * *

**N/A: **Ganhei a capa de presente da **Guitta - **_http(:)//guitta(.)deviantart(.)com(/) - _**Imagem no dA:**_ http(:)//guitta(.)deviantart(.)com(/)art(/)Mugen(-)Jin(-)VEREDICTO(-)133588372_

Certo, para um prologo, ficou muito pequeno, mas prometo que o Capitulo I será maior.

Não sei quando farei atualizações, escrever está sendo horrivel com a minha falta de inspiração, mas tentarei assim que possivel, manter esse fic atualizado.

Sei que o Fandom não é muito movimentado, mas acho que vou gostar de escrever essa estória, mesmo com poucos leitores.

Gostou? Logo terá mais!

Review?


	2. Capitulo I

**Desclaimer: **Samurai Champloo e seus personagens me pertencem, não ganho nada com esse fic alem de diversão. Mas um dia ganharei um Mugen de presente de Natal, mindá?

* * *

**Nome da Fic:** Veredicto  
**Autor:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Shipper:** Mugen/Jin  
**Classificação:** M (Por precaução)  
**Gênero:** Mystery/Drama/Crime/Romance  
**Beta-reader:** Coelha-chan (Minha querida Taichou)  
**Resumo:** Para Jin, aquelas mudanças eram necessárias e ele o faria. E com certeza, um dia iria realizar seus desejos.

**Capa:** _http(:)//img001(.)groups(.)im/pic//P/2009/08/16/00000000230868fb0123246af74715ba(.)jpg_ - tire os parenteses.

* * *

**Capitulo I –**

Desde que desembarcou no Aeroporto de Heathrow, sem dúvidas aquele era o seu pior dia. Provavelmente o pior em cinco meses.

Arrumar casa onde morar, se adequar aos costumes ingleses, tudo era fichinha perto do problema que teria que enfrentar.

E o problema se chamava Yokimura Mugen.

Olhava aquele semblante despreocupado à sua frente enquanto retirava os óculos sem muita pressa, esfregando as têmporas, tentando dissipar a dor que invadira sua cabeça assim que sentou sobre aquela cadeira. Tentava acordar – pois aquilo só poderia ser o seu pior pesadelo. Mas não era. Colocou os óculos novamente no lugar, cansado de tentar acordar de um sonho ruim que não existia.

– Vamos ficar aqui por mais quanto tempo? – Mugen perguntou com o tom mais entediado possível.

– Você não sei, mas quanto mais tempo eu ficar aqui, mais recebo!

– Lembre-se de onde o dinheiro vem!

– Nessas horas prefiro não lembrar. – respondeu Jin – Prefiro pensar que você é um cliente normal que nunca vi antes e que estou apenas recebendo o que é meu por direito. Pelos trabalhos que forneci.

Mugen o olhou com desdém e virou o rosto. Ele nunca iria mudar. Todas as palavras proferidas eram como espadas que o cortavam em dois, mas ele mesmo não faria diferente, e também não perderia a chance de irritá-lo.

– Pelo que sei, desconfio que o todo poderoso senhor Yokimura não deve estar sabendo que é você quem está cuidando do meu caso!

– Sinto informar, mas está completamente enganado. – afirmou Jin com desprezo – Quando ele soube que você estava preso e que eu estava em Londres, ligou diretamente para agência onde trabalho.

– Tsc, não é de hoje que ele sabe que você está aqui!

– Nunca duvidei disso, mas o que importa agora é que vocês são meus clientes por enquanto, até que seu pai envie os melhores advogados de todo o Japão.

– Por hora, não me importa se é você ou os milhares de advogados do Japão. – Mugen disse levantando-se e caminhando de um lado a outro da sala – Só quero saber quando vou sair daqui.

– Impetrarei um pedido de habeas corpus pela manhã. – Jin estava usando feição e voz profissionais que sempre usava com seus clientes. – E esperar que o juiz defira o pedido.

– Enquanto isso vai me deixar apodrecer nessa prisão?

– Se dependesse de mim, viraria as costas e voltava ao meu apartamento. – Mugen o olhou como se ele fosse um ET verde cheio de escamas e então com disse uma carranca:

– Onde está o Kawara Jin que eu conheço desde os meus quatro anos de idade? – Mugen indagou exasperado.

– Não me venha com essa de sentimentalismo agora, Mugen. Você sabe muito bem o porquê de eu estar assim.

– Mas não venha pôr a culpa em uma pessoa que não teve nada a ver com isso.

– Mas a culpa de estar correndo a 400km/h em uma moto, junto a um bando de pessoas fichadas e sem um pingo de juízo na cabeça. – disse Jin com um curto sorriso nos lábios – Essa é toda sua e deveria carregar o fardo.

– Pago um advogado para que quanto 'menos peso' desse fardo eu puder carregar, melhor. – Jin se levantou parando em frente à porta.

– Para que viva sua vida da forma que lhe agrada, pois por enquanto quem faz seu destino é você. – Jin sorriu ao perceber os lábios de Mugen se apertarem e se transformarem em um único risco em seu rosto. – Acho que seria melhor para você permanecer em uma prisão do que viver o futuro que seu pai quer lhe dar. – sem proferir mais uma única palavra, abriu a porta e se retirou, deixando para trás um Mugen pensativo.

––

Com certeza não estava em seus planos trabalhar para as pessoas que deveria colocar atrás das grades, mas o que poderia fazer? Virar as costas, deixar um 'cliente tão importante', como disse seu chefe, largar tudo e conseqüentemente perder seu emprego, não conseguir outros casos por uma desistência?

Estas dúvidas o afligiam. Estava sentado em frente ao seu computador há horas, tentando encontrar motivos para o pedido de habeas corpus, sem conseguir se concentrar em nenhum. E para piorar a situação, sua cabeça doía como se o mundo estivesse apoiado sobre ela.

Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça e as horas voavam sem que percebesse; e em seu computador o arquivo com a petição de habeas corpus continuava em branco. Com certeza esse seria o pior e mais problemático caso que teria que resolver em toda a sua vida.

––

Aquela gaiola, como resolveu chamá-la, estava deixando-o doido – um pouco mais do que já era.

Estava preso a quase 48hs e isso não estava fazendo nem um pouco bem à sua sanidade. Tentava achar uma posição confortável naquela coisa que chamavam de cama para poder descansar.

Sentia-se irritado, nada estava bom. A cama não contribuía para um bom descanso, a 'gaiola' era pequena demais, não conseguia esticar as pernas, muito menos andar de um lado para o outro, como há muito queria fazer.

– Definitivamente eu vou pirar aqui. – disse Mugen sentando-se na cama e apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos.

– Relaxa aí, logo menos eles vão nos liberar. – disse o seu companheiro de corrida e de cela.

– Quando pagarem o valor da sua fiança eles vão te soltar, mas o meu caso é diferente, Josh. – disse Mugen deitando sobre a cama. – Eu não tenho autorização para dirigir na Inglaterra, a moto que o seu amigo me emprestou para a corrida era roubada e descobriram que eu tenho mais três processos com as mesmas acusações no Japão.

– Cara _cê_ tá ferrado. – disse Josh.

– Nem me fale! – respondeu Mugen virando para a parede e fitando os riscos nela existentes.

– Josh Willians. – um homem fardado o chamou com voz grave. – Josh Willians... Pagaram sua fiança e você já está livre.

– Desculpa cara, mas minha hora chegou. – Josh disse se levantando e se identificando com o policial.

_Só eu não tenho sorte!_ pensou Mugen enquanto olhava Josh deixar a cela.

––

Desde os quatro anos de idade moro nessa casa – se é que eu posso chamá-la assim – pois mais parece um escritório, com pessoas de ternos com suas caras sérias. Antigamente não entendia onde eu estava e o porquê das pessoas andarem assim, mas hoje sei muito mais do que deveria saber.

Mas a convivência aqui não é complicada, não se intrometa onde não foi chamado, faça somente o que deve fazer e utilize seu tempo da forma mais inútil possível – coisa que eu nunca soube fazer.

Isso não era difícil para o filho mais velho do meu padrinho, Yokimura Mugen. Ele não fazia praticamente nada durante o dia a não ser me irritar – o que por sinal, fazia muito bem.

Íamos para a escola todas as manhas – _juntos _– voltávamos – _juntos _– íamos para as aulas de Kendô – _juntos_ – duas vezes por semana, e o resto dela passávamos na mansão. O que não era nenhum problema para mim, pois a biblioteca era simplesmente a maior e mais completa que eu já conheci em minha vida – e única também.

Enquanto eu ficava lá estudando, não somente para as provas da escola, mas também conhecendo o mundo através dos livros, Mugen ficava sentado ao meu lado, ou deitado sobre a mesa tentando me distrair e fazer com que eu saísse para '_brincar_' com ele e nossas Katanas de madeira. Coisa que eu não fazia, era muito melhor ficar ali e conhecer lugares sem sair de onde estava ao invés de ficar sacudindo uma espada de madeira para os lados. Não que eu não gostasse de Kendô ou da arte samurai, sempre fui fascinado por ela, mas não dessa forma desajeitada e estranha de Mugen. Mas não poderia deixar de falar que ele era bom no que fazia.

Cada ano que passava era mais entediante que o anterior, a escola não era suficiente, as aulas de Kendô não eram suficientes e eu sempre estava precisando de mais, necessitando de mais.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu. Uma conversa que eu não deveria escutar, que eu não desejava escutar, mas o destino não quis que fosse assim.

– O que faremos com o Jin? – um homem muito bem vestido e com um cachimbo entre os lábios perguntou ao meu padrinho. Nunca tinha visto aquele cara, mas aquela pergunta não me soou muito bem. – Já se passaram anos desde que exterminamos a família Kawara e até hoje não conseguimos tirar um único yien daquele fedelho.

– Teremos que esperar que ele atinja a maioridade e fazer com que ele assuma o legado da família.

– Mas você acha que ele vai fazer o que você mandar?

– Eu o criei desde que você matou os pais dele, ele está em divida comigo, fato que nunca o deixo esquecer.

– E você acha que vai conseguir a gratidão dele dessa forma? – o homem perguntou ao meu padrinho e ele sorriu de uma maneira que nunca havia visto antes. – Você tem que começar a controlá-lo desde agora...

Eu não escutava mais nada, minha mente se transformou em puro breu... Saber que meu padrinho e o cara que matou os meus pais estavam do outro lado da biblioteca fez com que eu tremesse, mas não de medo... Raiva, ódio, traição e todos os sentimentos possíveis.

A pessoa que sempre considerei como um pai ajudou a 'exterminar' minha família, como aquele homem havia dito.

Meus pensamentos iam e voltavam em todas as conversas que tive com o meu padrinho – se é que poderia chamá-lo assim depois do que havia escutado – sobre os meus bens e como queria ajudar na minha formação para que um dia pudesse continuar com o trabalho que meu pai começou.

Então tudo começou a se encaixar: os pedidos para que ele pudesse comandar os negócios até que eu atingisse a maioridade, mostrar somente os resultados dos negócios e o dinheiro que entrava e saía, mas nunca explicando diretamente o que realmente fazia.

– Assim que Mugen estiver pronto, assumirá a liderança de nosso clã, assim como o Jin assumirá a do dele.

– Isso vai depender de você, Shirozu.

– Fazer com que ele assine os documentos abrindo mão da herança que o pai lhe deixou vai ser difícil.

– Meu irmão não tinha noção das coisas, estamos falando de Yakuza. Ele não podia simplesmente pegar tudo e colocar em um testamento.

– Para você isso é errado, mas eu fiz a mesma coisa. Não gostaria que outras pessoas tomassem posse do que é meu por direito.

– À base de extorsão, vendas de drogas e prostitutas, belo direito. – ironizou o homem com um sorriso que fez com que eu sentisse um frio na espinha. – Teremos que fazer com que ele assine esses papéis o quanto antes e passar tudo para meu nome, já faz dez anos que você está me enrolando.

– Não vou demorar mais. O quanto antes me entregar os documentos, mais rápido isso terminará.

Escutei passos em direção à porta, a conversa havia acabado e eu ali estático, sem nem ao menos conseguir pensar.

Se esses eram os planos que tinham para mim, o que aconteceria depois? Seria jogado para fora daquela mansão, sem dinheiro, sem saber para onde ir e...

– O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? – me assustei ao vê-lo tão perto de mim. O que não era muito normal, já que sempre que ele se aproximava eu o escutava.

– Estou lendo um livro, o que mais seria? – respondi de forma seca, como sempre.

– Cara o que aconteceu? – ele olhou para mim como sempre fazia, me observando como a um ET.

– Nada que você mereça saber! – meu tom era ácido, como sempre. Mas ele pouco ligava. – Se lesse mais livros, entenderia o que se passa comigo.

– Não existe nada mais entediante que ler livros!

– Não existe nada mais fascinante que ler livros! – eu o corrigi, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Ele não disse mais nada, sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou uma revista ilustrada, folheando-a sem interesse. Talvez ele tenha entendido que eu não estou bem para conversas, mas na realidade nunca estou. Percebi que ele me olhava quando eu não estava prestando atenção; se fosse inteligente o suficiente perceberia que eu não estava lendo nada, mas ele não era capaz dessa proeza.

– Poderia me ensinar? – ele pediu olhando nos meus olhos com um sorriso cínico em seus lábios.

– Do que está falando?

– Me ensinar a ler livro de ponta cabeça! – ele apontou para o meu livro e alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Foi então que eu vi como meu livro estava. Ele sorriu novamente enquanto eu desvirava o livro sem demonstrar um pingo de constrangimento.

– Pessoas como você não tem a capacidade de aprender isso!

– Tanto faz! – ele me respondeu com desdém e olhando novamente para sua revista perguntou – O que você vai fazer?

– Sobre?

– Sabe do que estou falando!

– Nada que mereça saber.

Sem falar mais nada, ele se levantou e me deixou ali, sentado olhando para meu livro.

Na manhã seguinte, meu padrinho chegou com uns documentos sobre minhas posses para que eu assinasse – coisa que eu não fiz.

Ele esperava que eu não quisesse ler os documentos, mas estava muito enganado.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – me perguntou exasperado.

– Lendo os documentos!

– Isso está mais que óbvio, gostaria de saber o porquê?

– São sobre minhas propriedades, então acho que devo ler sobre elas, não?

– Com essa atitude mostra o quanto confia em mim. – o olhar que me lançou era de puro desgosto e desdém. Não me importei, mas antes que pudesse continuar a ler os documentos foram tomados de minha mão e feitos em pedaços.

– Mas...

– Gostaria que conhecesse uma pessoa.

Então ele entrou, o homem que vi na biblioteca no dia anterior se chamava Kawara Jinji, e foi me apresentado como meu tio.

E, mais uma vez, meu mundo se transformou em breu quando o vi, uma copia idêntica do meu pai, com longos cabelos pretos, óculos e todo o resto. E antes que ele pudesse falar uma única palavra, levantei-me da cadeira em frente a meu padrinho e sai.

– Não me sinto muito bem. – foi o que consegui dizer antes de correr para meu quarto.

--

O dia não seguiu nada normal, se assim posso dizer. Todas aquelas palavras ecoavam em minha mente e com elas meus planos estavam sendo formados. Tentava parar de pensar em meu _tio_, mas era impossível. Fiz as ligações necessárias para colocar meus planos em ação.

As horas estavam zombando de mim. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa paciente, mas naquele momento paciência era o que mais faltava. Lentamente a luz alaranjada adentrava a janela do meu quarto e a mudança inevitável do alaranjado para negro ia acontecendo lentamente.

– O que vai fazer? – aquela pergunta ecoou em minha mente e foi naquele momento em que percebi que não estava sozinho em meu quarto.

– Hn.

– Vejo que sua mala já está pronta.

– Hn. – Não estava a fim de conversar e o silêncio responde à todas as perguntas que não devem ser respondidas.

– Tem certeza?

– ...

– Você sabe que não vai valer nada fugir.

– ...

– Fuu vai sentir sua falta.

– Ela supera. – foi à única resposta que consegui dar.

– Mas talvez... _"eu não supere"_. – ele não continuou, mas a frase não precisava ser completa.

Após aquela conversa o tempo voou, e quando peguei minha bolsa senti os braços dele enlaçarem minha cintura e me puxar, seus lábios vieram de encontro aos meus, por alguns instantes me esqueci o que estava prestes a fazer. O contato entre nós acabou e eu segui adiante, sem olhar para trás.

––

Seu celular tocava incansavelmente, acordando-o de seus devaneios. Olhou para o monitor mais uma vez, só faltava finalizar a petição que deveria ser entregue pela manhã. Procurou o celular dentro bolso de seu paletó e observou o identificador, atendendo-o logo em seguida.

– Alô.

– Poderia dizer que é uma honra, mas a situação não me permite. – uma risada vinda do outro lado da linha fez com que a dor em sua cabeça aumentasse. – Como vai, meu pequeno Jin?

– Poderia estar melhor!

– Não seja rude meu rapaz, é falta de educação para com o seu padrinho. – escutou outra risada.

Rangendo os dentes perguntou:

– O que deseja comigo?

– Bom, como não quer me contar como tem passado vamos direto ao ponto, como está Mugen?

– Muito bem preso.

– Não me diga?! Talvez seja por isso que o contratei. – o Shizoru ironizou – O que quero saber é quando ele irá sair!

– Estou terminando o habeas corpus e se o Juiz deferir o pedido, no máximo até amanhã ele estará livre. – Jin respondeu de forma profissional, esquecendo que era seu padrinho no outro lado da linha. – Mas ele terá que permanecer na Inglaterra, ou melhor, em Londres até o julgamento.

– Bom... Muito bom!

– Era só isso?

– Não meu rapaz! Precisarei de seus serviços para resolver outros problemas.

– Sinto informar, mas esse será o único caso em que trabalharei para a família Yokimura. – Escutou mais risadas ecoando diretamente em seu ouvido.

– Que seja, mas trate de tirar meu filho daquela prisão o mais rápido possível.

– Farei o possível como advogado, mas nada além do meu alcance. – Jin respondeu o mais impassivelmente possível. – Tenha um bom dia. –Desligou o celular, jogando-o em cima de sua mesa.

_Com certeza esse seria o pior e mais problemático caso que teria que resolver em toda a sua vida._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Olá pessoas que estão lendo essa pequena fic.

Gostaria de agradecer por chegarem até aqui.

Sei que demorei muito para postar o primeito capitulo, mas foi só por que eu estava com preguiça de escrever -q

Mas logo menos teremos mais capitulos pela frente.

Se gostou, deixa uma review, critica constutiva também conta.

Beeijos sz'


End file.
